Courage Is
by Miss Mila
Summary: A Peter/Olivia Song fic to Courage Is by The Strange Familiar. Small spoilers for episode 1x05, Power Hungry. Olivia tells Peter what she thinks about John...please, Read and Review!


Courage Is

A/n: Well, here it is, my second Bolivia Song fic. I absolutely LOVE this song; it's amazing. So, please READ and REVIEW! Thanks a bunch!

MM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, etc. I don't own the lyrics to this song either, Courage Is by the Strange Familiar.

_**Take all my vicious words,**_

_**And turn them into something good,**_

_**Take all my preconceptions,**_

_**And let the truth be understood, **_

_**Take all my prized possessions, **_

_**Leave only what I need,**_

_**Take all my pieces of doubt,**_

_**And let me be what's underneath. **_

Something changed, when she saw the ring. Something inside her snapped. She withdrew into the deepest part of herself. A part that no one could reach. Not even him.

She became cold, distant, a working machine. She stopped talking. Stopped smiling. Stopped laughing. And he was worried.

"Liv?"

She turned around. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was messy. She was obviously tired. And not getting enough sleep.

"Liv, how are you? I mean-"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"No. You're not."

"Who are you to tell me that?" She asked quietly. Venomously.

He frowned. "I'm your friend, Liv."

At least now she was getting angry. That was good. One way of dealing.

Olivia turned away.

"Liv?"

He knew she was fighting back tears.

She shook her head; her silky, blonde hair was forming a curtain, shielding her face.

Peter sighed and sat down. He wasn't going anywhere. "Talk to me, Olivia. You can always talk to me. Just…tell me the truth."

_**Courage is when you're afraid, **_

_**But you keep on moving anyway.**_

_**Courage is when you're in pain, **_

_**But you keep on living anyway. **_

Olivia turned around on her heel. "You want the truth?" Her eyes were red; her face tear-stained. She would love the truth. After all these lies, she didn't know what to believe anymore. She didn't know what was real. She did know however, that the feeling she got in her stomach when _he, Peter, _said her name was very real. "The truth…is that I hate him! For leaving me, and betraying me, and everything! And I was getting over it, and then I-we find this, this ring. The stupid ring…and I…maybe I was wrong. Maybe I did love him! I don't know! It's just confusing and scary and I don't want to think about it!" She yelled, taking the snow globe on her desk and throwing it against the wall. It shattered into a billion pieces.

Olivia was shaking with sobs. All these things just burst out of her, but she didn't care anymore.

Peter stood up and pulled her into his arms. "It's gonna be okay, Liv."

_**We all have excuses why,**_

_**Living in fear something in us dies. **_

_**Like a bird with broken wings,**_

_**It's not how high he flies,**_

_**But the song he sings.**_

"How do you know?"

"Because, Liv, you're strong and you won't let something this trivial break you down."

Olivia sniffed. "I keep thinking about him. I don't want to…"

"Well, it's not our thoughts that justify who we are. It's our actions, Liv. You aren't a bad person, I know that's what you're afraid of."

"So, it's not bad that sometimes I wish he was back?"

Peter tried not to frown, or scowl. "Only you can answer that."

"Well what do you think?"

Peter swallowed. "No. It's not."

_**Courage is when you're afraid, **_

_**But you keep on moving anyway.**_

_**Courage is when you're in pain, **_

_**But you keep on moving anyway, **_

_**Keep on living anyways. **_

_**It's not how many times you've been knocked down,**_

_**But how many times you get back up. **_

_**Courage is when you've lost your way, **_

_**But you find the strength anyway. **_

"You'll get past this, Liv. It's just another bump in the road."

"I guess…I guess you're right."

"I know I am. You just have to find your way again, and Liv, it doesn't involve John."

_**Courage is when you're afraid. **_

_**Courage is when it all seems gray.**_

_**Courage is when you make a change, **_

_**And you keep on living anyway,**_

_**You keep on moving anyway, **_

_**You keep on giving anyway,**_

_**You keep on loving anyway. **_

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you know, Liv?"

"I know…I know…I love you."

"That's good," Peter said, smiling softly, "because I love you too."

He kissed her gently.

_**You keep on loving anyway….**_

A/n: So, was that review worthy? I absolutely adore this song, and this show, and when you put them together…SONG-FIC! Whooo! Please, please, please, if you have any respect toward fanfic, whatsoever, leave a review. Please?


End file.
